firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
M1 Garand
Overview |place_of_origin = |designers = John Garand|period_designed = 1928|manufacturer = Harrington & Richardson International Harvester Springfield Armory Winchester|period_produced = 1934 - 1957|number_built = 5,468,772|dev_from = T1 Rifle (E1, E2)|unit_cost = $85 USD (c.1940)|in_service = 1936 - 1959|deu_captured_designation = Selbstladegewehr 251(a)|cartridge = |rate_of_fire = 40 - 50 rpm|muzzle_velocity = 853m/s|action = Gas-operated, rotating bolt|firemodes = Semi, safe|feed_system = Internal magazine|ammunition_loading = 8-rnd en-bloc clip|effective_range = ~457m|weight = 4.31kg to 5.3kg|barrel_length = 609.6mm|length = 1,100mm|stock_type = Fixed|sights = Rear: adjustable aperture Front: wing protected post}}The M1 Rifle, also known as the M1 Garand, is an American self-loading rifle developed in the 1920s and produced through till the late 1950s. The M1 served as the standard service rifle for the United States Army during the second world war. Variants ;T1 :Original prototype. ;T1E1 :A single trial rifle that broke its bolt in the 1931 trial. ;T1E2 :Trial designation for gas-trap Garand, basically a T1E1 with a new bolt. ;M1 :Identical to T1E2. Later, the gas port was changed, but the designation did not. ;M1E1 :Modified cam angle in op-rod. ;M1E2 :Prismatic scope and mount. ;M1E3 :Roller added to bolt's cam lug. ;M1E4 :Gas cut-off and expansion system with piston integral to op.rod. ;M1E5 :18 inch barrel and folding stock, for Airborne and Tank crewman use. ;M1E6 :Sniper variant. ;M1E7 / M1C :M1E6 with a 2.2 x magnification M73 scope (later modified as the M81). M82 and M84 scopes could be used instead. Scope mounted in a Griffin & Howe mount affixed to the left side of the receiver requiring a leather cheek pad to properly position the shooter's face behind the offset scope. ;M1E8 / M1D :M1E7 with an M82 or M84 scope. Scope mount was a Springfield Armory mount attached to the rear of the barrel allowing quick removal of the scope. This model required the leather cheek pad also. ;M1E9 :M1 similar to the M1E4, with piston separate from op-rod. ;M1E10 :With the Ljungman direct gas system. ;M1E11 :Short-stroke tappet gas system. ;M1E12 :Gas impingement system. ;M1E13 :"White" gas cut-off and expansion system. ;M1E14 / Mk 2 Mod 0 :M1 rechambered in .30 T65 / 7.62x51mm NATO with press-in chamber insert, enlarged gas port, and 7.62mm barrel blushing. ;T20 :Select-fire conversion, capable of using M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle magazines. ;T20E1 :T20 variant using its own type of magazines. ;T20E2 :T20 variant, E2 magazines fit in the T20E2 and BAR, but the the T20E2 can not fit the BAR magazines. ;T20E2HB :T20E2 heavy barrel variant. ;T22 :Fully automatic select-fire conversion by Remington. This model was magazine fed. ;T22E1 :T22 variant, unknown differences. ;T22E2 :T22 variant, unknown differences. ;T22E3HB :T22 variant, stock angled upwards to reduce muzzle climb, and a heavy barrel. This model uses the T27 fire control system. ;T23 :T22E3HB but standard clip fed. ;T26 :18 inch barrel and standard stock, for airborne and tank crewman use. ;T27 :Remington select-fire field conversion. Ability to convert issued M1 Garands to select-fire rifles. ;T31 :Experimental bullpup variant. ;T35 / Mk 2 Mod 2 :M1 Garand rechambered for .30 T65 / 7.62x51mm NATO, used a variant 10-round Sanford internal magazine loaded by 5-round stripper clips. ;T36 :T20E2 variant rechambered in .30 T65 / 7.62x51mm NATO, using T35 barrel and T25 magazine. ;T37 :T36 variant, gas port location changed. Category:USA Category:WWII Category:.30-06 Springfield Category:Korean War Category:Firearm Category:Self-Loading Rifle